les pensées de Yama sur la tentative de suicide d'Albator
by kuro-nocturna
Summary: Albator a voulu mettre fin à ses jours, et l'a bien fait comprendre a Yama. Celui-ci ne cesse d'y penser et décide d'aller voir son capitaine. Personnages du film, et léger spoil pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Couple Albator/Yama.


Ceci n'est pas la première fic que j'écris, mais c'est la première sue Albator et également la première que je poste. c'est un petit OS sur le couple Albator/Yama, j'ai pris les personnages du film car ils ont plus de classe que dans l'anime. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

-Cela faisait quelques mois que la bataille contre Gaïa avait pris fin. La Terre reprenait vie petit à petit et l'équipage de l'Arcadia veillait à ce qu'une seconde guerre du retour ne se déclenche pas.

Yama était devenu un membre à part entière du vaisseau et occupait le poste de second capitaine. A présent, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Albator, cache œil sur l'œil droit et balafre lui barrant le visage.

Il était allongé sur sa couchette, fixant le plafond de sa cabine d'un air absent, songeant à des paroles que le corsaire lui avait adressé longtemps auparavant, lorsqu'il lui avait porté secourt sur la planète ou lui et Keï avaient été placé la 99e bombe servant à défaire les nœuds du temps :

« Je te rends ton arme, lorsque tu voudras me tuer, vas-y. J'espère qu'à ce moment, ta main ne tremblera pas. »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Qu'avait voulu dire le capitaine ? Insinuait-il qu'il avait déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Le garçon n'en pouvait plus de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Il se leva et sortit de sa cabine. Il longea les couloirs de l'Arcadia. Il ne croisa personne sur sa route, mais vu l'heure tardive, tout le monde devait dormir, il n'était même pas sûr de trouver Albator dans la cabine de pilotage...

Yama pénétra dans la cabine, Albator y était, assis, ou plutôt vautré avec élégance, dans son trône rouge et or le bras droit sur l'accoudoir, joue sur le poing, une coupe de vin dans l'autre. Il regardait l'infini de l'univers. Il s'avança et se teint debout à la gauche du trône, mains dans le dos.

Il resta ainsi à regarder lui aussi les étoiles, n'osant briser le silence. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant comment aborder le sujet avec son capitaine.

-Tu as l'air songeur Yama, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?

La voix du corsaire le surprit, il tourna la tête vers lui en bafouillant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Se rendant compte que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, il se tût et se contenta de le regarder. Albator l'observait du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Euh... je …

-Oui ?

-Je repensais à ce que vous m'avez dit dans la capsule.

-Et ?

Yama resta silencieux et joua avec ses doigts en regardant ses pieds, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Albator ne dit rien non plus, le laissant chercher ses mots.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez déjà essayé de mettre fin à vos jours ?

Le balafré eut un léger rire, il fini sa coupe avant de demander :

-C'est ça qui te tracasse depuis tant de temps ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son aîné, celui-ci n'avait pas bouger, excepté sa main gauche qui reposait à présent sur l'accoudoir du trône. Il remarqua vite l'esquisse de sourire qui soulevait un coin de sa bouche et se rendit compte qu'il essayait de changer de sujet. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Répond d'abord à la mienne. Pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il ?

Il fixa son regard ténébreux dans celui, plus lumineux, de son cadet.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

Yama détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui du corsaire. Il se mordilla la lèvre et répondit :

-Parce que vous êtes Albator, vous êtes un symbole pour tout ceux qui croient en la liberté. Je me demande pourquoi vous avez voulu mourir.

Albator se leva et alla se placer devant une des fenêtres de la cabine. D'un gracieux mouvement de cape, il se tourna vers son second qui l'avait suivit.

-Tu sais Yama, après avoir recouvert la Terre de matière noire, je me suis retrouvé seul. Je suis resté ainsi durant des décennies, rongé par la culpabilité.

Il fit une pause et se tourna vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Yama ne disait rien, il regardait l'homme à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes.

-La solitude me pesait. Je me suis rendu compte qu'être seul était la pire chose qu'un homme puisse subir. J'ai donc pris une arme et l'ai posé sur ma tempe, prêt a en finir. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tirer... je me suis aperçut que la peur me pétrifiait, j'avais peur de mourir.

Il se tût, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il fit face à son cadet, celui-ci le regardait toujours, il semblait perdu.

-Mais... dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avez vous dit de vous tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être pour te tester. L'aurais-tu fait, m'aurais-tu tué ?

Yama détourna le regard.

-Je... non, bien sûr que non.

-Et pourquoi ?

Les joues du jeune homme prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Il décida de changer de sujet, lui disant qu'à présent il n'était plus seul et que l'équipage serait toujours à ses côtés. Albator sourit à cette pirouette, c'était bien essayé. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il avait très bien remarqué l'effet qu'il faisait au garçon depuis que celui-ci était monté à bord de l'Arcadia.

Yama ne savait plus ou se mettre, il ne se doutait pas en venant ici que la conversation allait dériver de cette façon. Albator l'avait percé à jour. Il ne savait pas comment, mais le corsaire savait pour ses sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais dût quitter sa cabine avant le matin. La journée, le reste de l'équipage est avec eux, tandis que là, il était seul avec lui. Sentant toujours le regard du capitaine sur lui, le jeune homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit, Albator avait un éclat rieur et malicieux dans l'œil mais il n-y avait pas ce cela, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond : de la tendresse et une touche de désir sensuel. Alors, doucement, il s'approcha du corsaire et, tout aussi doucement, il s'accrocha à sa cape et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Albator. Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis, lentement, il mit une de ses mains dans la nuque de Yama et l'autre sur sa taille, le collant un peu plus à lui. Sa langue alla caresser les lèvres du jeune homme, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Il vit vite sa requête acceptée et sa langue alla rejoindre sa jumelle. Un doux ballet commença, passant d'une bouche à l'autre. À bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baisé mais restèrent enlacés, front contre front, les yeux clos. Yama pris la parole et , pour ne pas briser l'instant de calme et de sérénité qui s'était installé, murmura :

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je serais toujours à tes côtés

voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu, laissé un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives ^^


End file.
